The cruel joke of fate
by bladeoffate
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku one important event didn t occur. Naraku is dead but everything is totally wrong. Full summary inside.


This fanfiction is based on my crazy idea which came to my mind during the watching anime. It haunted me for a long time so I decided to write this.

What if during the final battle with Naraku one important event hadn`t occurred and the result of that fight was totally different? Naraku is defeated, but Shikon no Tama still exist. Why does Kagome feel so broken? What happened with Inuyasha? Why does everybody feel guilty? What will they do?

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything

P. S. English is not my native language, so I`m sorry for my mistakes.

Chapter 1: A painful lose

A cold, so lifeless night… It was as if nature decided to show everybody what the soul of one once cheerful girl had become… A girl who now wandered restless in night…

"Why did it happen? Why?" Kagome whispered with incredible pain. She had never felt such a pain before even when Inuyasha went to meet Kikyo, even when she saw them kissing… There was still some hope those times furthermore Kagome decided to stay by Inuyasha`s side even if it meant she would be only second… She loved that silver-haired hanyou although he was so selfish, rude, jealous and childish. She loved him though he couldn`t choose between her and Kikyo. Kagome was often angry with Inuyasha, they were always abusing each other. Nevertheless, every time she forgave him until next time… It was difficult, it was hurtful but the girl bore it even if she was only a schoolgirl. Because there always was some hope…

Now everything changed. Kagome was alone because Inuyasha was missing. She hadn`t said it aloud but deep inside she felt that he was gone. The girl had already said goodbye to all hopes.

Kagome could never imagine that someday Inuyasha might die. Of course, she always worried for him, she was scared that he might be injured during the battle or turn into a demon… However, a part of the girl was always sure that the hanyou would be all right. He seemed to be so strong, so unbreakable… He always fought much stronger enemies and managed to win. Inuyasha was injured so often but always paid so little attention to his wounds… At last, Kagome began to believe in his invulnerability. If she only knew…

_That battle was the last and the most important in their adventure. It had to decide the destiny of a whole world. A battle with Naraku for Shikon no Tama. How many lives were lost before it! Kikyo, Sango`s father and comrades, Miroku`s dad and grandpa, Shippo`s father and many other innocent people who was murdered by Naraku or his servants. Naraku was a great evil which hadn`t to exist._

_Kagome wished she could forget all that horror of the final battle. It was not only physical battle, it was more like a clash of souls, the eternal duel of good and evil. Some of their company nearly lost themselves. Sango almost decided to sacrifice Rin only to get to her opponent and Inuyasha became a demon and was possessed by Magatsuhi… Maybe that fact was the reason of his actions after hanyou became free…_

_Mugen no Byakuya, Naraku`s last servant… Who could even imagine that that mysterious demon would play such a role in their final battle? Who could suspect him to have such a weapon? Nevertheless, Byakuya suddenly appeared on the battlefield intending to attack Kagome with his blade. And here began the tragedy._

_Kagome wondered what would be if Byakuya succeeded. She would never know because Inuyasha was faster and managed to shield her with his own body taking the blow. It seemed to be a deathblow but nothing happened. Next moment the hanyou hit the demon with his Meido Zangetsuha. However, something was strange. Dying Byakuya grinned "I`m failed but it`s not the end. And after all I`m only a part of Naraku"_

_Nobody could understand what those last words meant. But… 'The blade of his sword… No doubt, it was Meido Zangetsuha. However, nothing happened. Why?' thought Kagome. She had a premonition of something incredibly bad. If she only knew…_

_It was very fierce struggle. Everybody spared no effort to defeat their worst enemy – Naraku. He resisted until the end. He even tried to destroy Kaede`s village. However, Naraku failed. It was the victory of Inuyasha and his allies, the end of the nightmare. At least they thought so. _

_It wasn`t the end at all. The Meido opened behind Inuyasha and he disappeared inside of it. It was so fast that nobody managed to do anything. Kagome`s legs gave way under her and she fell to her knees crying "Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome-chan, don`t worry, he`ll be all right" Sango tried reassured her best friend, but her voice trembled. Deep inside huntress suspected that something wrong had happened._

"_Of course, after all he also had that Meido Zangetsuha," agreed Miroku although he doubted that attack would help his friend._

"_And furthermore this is Inuyasha" added Shippo hugging Kagome. "He is too stubborn to die"_

_Kagome answered nothing. For some reason she felt that she lost her beloved hanyou forever…_

A day passed, then three… Inuyasha hadn`t come back. After week Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku decided to search their friend. They tried not to lose the last hope. All days long they tried to find at least a clue to Inuyasha`s whereabouts. They hadn`t any progress.

Kagome hadn`t join her friends. She felt as if her inner world collapsed. It was as if part of her had died that day when she had lost Inuyasha. The girl didn`t know what to do now. Every day Kagome roamed the environs visiting all places connected with her memories about her love. She almost didn`t sleep. All these days the girl lived in the painful world of memories.

"I can`t stand this" said Sango noticing that her best friend left for her lonely roam again. "I can`t stand her suffering. We must do something," she nearly cried.

Miroku hugged her "We`ve already done everything we could. I`m afraid we`re powerless in this situation"

"But it`s unfair!" cried Sango. "Kagome and Inuyasha suffered so much! They had gone through so many adventures and trials! Don`t they deserve a happy life? We all can leave a peaceful life now. We have a future. So why is Kagome only one who suffers? How can I be happy when she is hurt? She is like my sister! How can I leave her alone with this pain?"

Everybody kept silent, only Shippo sobbed. Kohaku felt himself uneasy as if he was guilty. Sango was crying soundlessly. Kaede frowned. Miroku tried to find way out of that situation. Then sudden idea came to his mind.

"Shikon no Tama!" he nearly yelled.

"What?" asked Shippo.

"The Jewel hadn`t disappeared, had it?" continued the monk. "Where is it?"

"Kagome`s taken it" answered Kaede sadly.

"Shikon no Tama can grant every wish, so…" began Miroku but Sango interrupted him: "So Kagome can use it to return Inuyasha!"

Kaede sighed "I`m afraid it`s impossible. I`ve spoken with Kagome this morning. She refused to use the jewel. She said Shikon no Tama hasn`t made anybody happy yet. Kagome was afraid that everything would become even worse. And I can`t disagree with her because I remember how many lives was ruined in the past"

"Hey, Kouga, wait!" yelled Ginta trying to catch up with his leader.

"Wait for us!" cried out Hakkaku who felt exhausted.

Kouga didn`t stop totally ignoring his companions. It was their problem that they were so slow.

Suddenly wolf demon smell something strange and stopped sniffing the air. Ginta and Hakkaku finally managed to catch up with him.

"What`s wrong?" asked Ginta.

"I can smell Naraku no more"

"So he was defeated?" said Hakkaku.

"Maybe" frowned Kouga. "But he also could hide like he did earlier. But it`s not only odd thing"

"What do you mean?"

Kouga didn`t give any answer. He looked at the sky and sniffed the air once more. 'So it wasn`t a mistake' he thought. 'The scent of that mutt face disappeared too. What`s going here?'

Sesshoumaru walked somewhere like usual followed by his loyal servant Jaken. He had left Rin in the village after the battle with Naraku. It was too dangerous for that little girl to follow him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what will you do now?" asked Jaken with great respect although he didn`t expected any answer. His master after all was very silent person. Therefore, it was a great shock for him when Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly "How pathetic".

"Eh?" the imp couldn`t understand anything.

"He`s gone because he had no will to fight anymore. So he`s lost"

"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru totally ignored Jaken`s question and continued "After all he was only pathetic half-breed"

The imp stopped confused "A pathetic half-breed? So it`s about Naraku… Or not?" Then he saw that he was left alone and hurried after his master forgetting about all those strange words.

Sango returned to Kaede`s hut late at night feeling empty and exhausted. They were searching for a whole week with no result. Nevertheless, they didn`t want to give up.

Sango tried to be noiseless but soon she noticed that nobody slept. She saw Kaede, Shippo and Kohaku.

"Have you found something?" asked Shippo with hope.

"No" Sango sat on the floor. "And you?"

Shippo shook his head, Kohaku sighed.

The huntress understood everything. Another fail.

"And where`s Kagome-chan and houshi-sama" she asked.

"Miroku hasn`t returned yet" answered Shippo. "And Kagome…"

He was interrupted by Miroku`s arrival. The monk was gloomy and grave.

"What`s happened?" exclaimed Sango terrified by that expression.

"Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked quietly looking around.

"Shall I find her?" offered Kohaku.

"No, I think it would be better without her," said the monk hesitating.

"By the God`s sake, Miroku, what`s happened?" yelled Shippo scared by the mood of his friend. "You`ve find something, haven`t you? Tell us!"

"Yes, I find!" shouted Miroku throwing on the floor the package that he held. "I wish I never find it!" And he left the hut at once.

Sango couldn`t believe her eyes. She never saw Miroku in such a mood. The girl immediately understood that the monk had brought terrible news.

Kaede took the package and unwrapped it. Her face became grave.

"What`s there, Kaede-sama?" screamed Sango. Next moment everybody saw the contents of package. There was Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha`s clothes.

"No way" whispered Kohaku. Shippo burst into tears and Sango ran away from the hut feeling that tears clouded her eyes. Under the tree she saw Miroku. He sat there in despair. She went down on her knees near him.

"It`s all my fault" said the monk.

"Don`t blame yourself, houshi-sama" whispered Sango. "Everybody could bring those news".

"No, it`s about earlier… Our fight with Naraku… I had to suck that Byakuya inside the Kazaana before he made his move… If I had done it everybody would be happy" Miroku looked away.

"Maybe Inuyasha is still alive?" the huntress asked with hope.

"I wish it was true. I really haven`t seen his body. I`ve found only his things" said Miroku painfully. "But I knew Inuyasha for a long time, furthermore he was my best friend… I would never believe that he threw away Tetsusaiga especially because he didn`t want to become bloodthirsty monster… I really want to believe that Inuyasha is still alive… However I think I`ve lost last hope today…"

They both kept silent.

"Somebody must speak with Kagome-chan" said Sango quietly. "She must know… I think I must tell her". The girl stood up and soon disappeared in darkness…

Kagome stood near the Goshinboku. 'Here we met first time' she thought remembering that moment. She touched the tree whispering "Farewell… We`ll never meet again… I realized you were gone that moment... I lost last hope… Maybe our love was doomed to the tragic end from the very beginning… However you`ll always be the only one in my heart…"

Kagome turned around and trudged towards the well. When she reached it she saw Sango.

"I knew you would come here" said the huntress.

"Sango-chan, I decided to go home" Kagome looked at the ground. "It`s too much for me. Everything here reminds me of Inuyasha. It is unbearable"

"Nobody will blame you. You mustn`t suffer…"

"Sango-chan, I think you don`t understand. I`ll never return here. You all are dear people for me, you`re my best friends but…"

"You needn`t any excuses, Kagome-chan" Sango interrupted her friend. It was incredibly difficult to hear all those words. Furthermore Sango had to tell her friend terrible news.

"Sango-chan, I know Inuyasha is gone… You all maybe will never admit this. I know, it`s painful… You know, there always were some bonds between me and Inuyasha. Now I`m feeling like they were torn by the fate… I don`t want say it, but… Farewell, Sango" Kagome took out Shikon no Tama and gave it to her friend. "Find somebody who can purify it… And one more thing… I haven`t bid farewell to everybody… Could you tell them that I`ll never return?"

Sango hugged Kagome trying to hide her tears "Of course. I`ll never forget you, Kagome-chan. Farewell…" She saw her friend jumped inside the well and disappeared…

_**So it`s the first chapter. It was really tragic but the whole story won`t be a tragedy. **_


End file.
